Colors
by elric0sis
Summary: Blue. Black. White. Red. How do you decide Which colors mix, and which don't? A Drabble series featuring KisameXItachi and ZetsuXItachi YAOI!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!  
>===<p>Itachi had two things running through his head when he first came to the akatsuki. One was how he was going to survive. The second was how hot his new partner was. With his taught blue skin, giant muscles, and dangerous personality, the shark guy seemed irrisistable.<p>

But now Itachi was in a pickle. He had been checking out Kisame for a couple of years, and he knew Kisame had been checking him out for the last couple of months too. Until recently he would have thought that Kisame taking an interest in him would have been a wonderful thing, but now not so much.

You see, ever since Itachi had to go see Zetsu at the infirmary a while back, he had growing feelings for the cannibal. And he knew the bi-colored man had some interest in him as well from the lingering touches, the occasional puppy dog looks, and the way he talked to him.

Now he had two, over the limit of sexiness, muscular, powerful, animalistic like men after his own heart.

What's a weasel to do?

=== AU: Yes, this is the start of a new drabble series between Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu. 


	2. Contest Begins!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>

Itachi hummed lightly as he sat at the kitchen table, munching on a plate a dango. The sweet balls left a lingering taste in his mouth as he sucked on them, loving the taste. The weasel set down the empty stick, picking up another one and looked at it for a second. There were only two balls on this one, a blue and a green one. Itachi sighed and set it down, resting his head on his hand. Which one is the right choice? Both of them were perfect int heir own way.

Kisame was tall and muscular. He could kill a ninja in so many different ways that it was rediculous. He was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, had rippling muscles, a strong, musky scent, sexy as hell and yet didn't have that overly muscular look to him. He also had great abs. And we're talking washboard abs, the type that makes you want to just rub your hands all over it repeatedly. Not to mention he had that wild side to him. The side that only came out when he lost control.

But Zetsu...He was different. Zetsu was moderate height with messy green hair that, even when he just rolled out of bed, was perfect. He also had rippling muscles, a great body, and a hot ass. That was the kind of ass that makes an uke like him just want to bite it. The kind of ass that- ok, now he was getting off track. Zetsu was the gentle, muscular type. He was the medic at the Akatsuki base and could travel anywhere in the matter of seconds.

Either way, both makes had great looks, better than most personalities, and kind hearts. That or Itachi just had a fetish for odd colored skin and sharp teeth. The weasel shrugged and bit into the two colored balls, munching happily.

Kisame leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He had been having feelings for his small partner for a while, and he was ready to admit them to him. The shark man closed his eyes as courage bubbled inside of him, smiling and jumped up, walking out of the living room only to run into Zetsu. The two men looked at eachother, rubbing the back of their necks sheepishly.

"Hey, sorry man. I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, its ok Kisame. I didn't see you-"

"Its my fault really. Sorry Zetsu."

"Sorry."

The two men chuckled and both started walking toward the kitchen, then stopped and looked at eachother curiously.

"So...Where are you going Zetsu?" Kisame said, looking down at the slightly smaller male.

"We're going to the kitchen..." Zetsu smiled. "We finally built up the courage to ask Itachi-san out." He went to take another step when Kisame grabbed his shoulder slightly.

"Really?...So did I..."

The plant man looked up at Kisame, all joking and kindness aside.

"So..."

"So..."

"..."

"...He likes us better..."

Kisame scoffed. "Ya right. Everyone knows he likes strong men." And with that he smirked and flexed his muscles slightly.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "He likes strong 'men'. Not wimpy ass chicks who carry around a giant tampon on their back." Su said, glaring.

Kisame growled at them. "Men. Not ficuses."

"WE AREN'T A FUCKING FICUS!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT: YOU'RE A DAISY!"

"ARGGGGG! YOU'RE A FUCKING GUPPY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD US! GUPPY-CHAN! GUPPY-CHAN!"

"FICUS-BAKAS! FICUS-BAKAS!"

The two men glared at eachother, inches from eachother's faces.

"Fine." Kisame huffed, pulling away. "We'll just have ourselves a little competition then. Fair and square. Whoever Itachi falls in love with first gets him."

The plant man scoffed and glared at him. "Fine. But if you want any luck with him, you might want to wash your teeth guppy-chan. They reek of fish."

Kisame growled and shook their hand, glaring at them. "Better than stinking of mud and human flesh." And with that he dropped his hand and stomped away, bringing his hand up and blew in it, sniffing.

Zetsu huffed and walked toward their own room, bringing their hand up and blew into it, smelling it.

"Hn. Maybe he was right..."

AU: And the contest begins! Who will prevail? The sexy shark or the handsome plantman?


	3. This is War!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>

Zetsu huffed as he stripped, grumbling. "Who does that guy think he is? I'll definately get Itachi-chan before him. I know it!" Zet smiled wide, running a hand through their green hair.

Su chuckled and finished taking off their boxers, tossing them into their laundry basket. The two made a handsign and placed their hands on their plant-like appendage, taking it clean off their shoulders and set it down in a big flower pot by their bed.

Zetsu hummed and wrapped a small white towel around their waist, going to the bathing house that was attached to the base. As soon as they walked in they froze and smirked, seeing Itachi already in the water leaning against one of the rocks, his black hair damp with water drops traveling down his pale, slightly muscular chest.

Su sweatdropped and wiped the drool from their chins, blushing. 'Damn! He must be a sex god sent from the heavens!' Zetsu smiled dreamily and was just about to join him when he saw his arch nemisis: Kisame.

The shark man was drooling in the other doorway until he saw Zetsu. Kisame growled and wiped his chin as soon as he saw Zetsu, silently mouthing to him "Mine!"

Zetsu snarled and started walking casually to Itachi's side, trying to get there first. Kisame smirked and walked slightly faster, quickly catching up with the plant man and passing him.

The plant man growled. 'Damn shark and his long legs!' Zetsu thought for a minute then smirked, stomping on the ground slightly and a vine wrapped around Kisame's ankle, successfully tripping the man. Kisame grunted and hit the ground, turning and growled at him.

Zetsu smirked and got into teh water, slipping the towel off once he was in and set it aside, about to take his rightful place beside Kisame when suddenly he was dragged underwater. Kisame smirked, ripping the vine out of the floor with the tile, going to the water and hopped in, sitting next to Itaci happily.

Itachi sweatdropped heavilly, having been observing their scuffle. "What was that about?..."

Kisame shrugged and chuckled, "Nothing important~ Just a man to man scuffle." He smiled charmingly at the weasel, making him blush slightly.

Zetsu glared at Kisame heavilly, the water letting him go as soon as Kisame was with Itachi. He huffed and sat on the other side of the rock, being as close as he can get to Itachi. The plant man rolled his eyes as the shark tried to charm the little weasel, practically steaming with anger.

Itachi blushed and admired Kisame slightly as they bathed, looking over his blue muscles. Kisame smirked, putting on a little show for his observer. The weasel blushed and turned away slightly, realizing Kisame was doing it on purpose. His red eyes drifted to the other strangely colored man.

Zetsu hummed softly, washing his neck and chest. 'Damn shark...that was a low trick...'

Su chuckled as he heard his twin's thought. 'We pulled him down with a vine first.'

Zet pouted and mumbled something about traitor and lowlife shark. Itachi giggled softly, making both men look right at him. The weasel blushed darkly and waded to the edge of the water, grabbing his towel and wrapped it around his waist, getting out. Kisame and Zetsu pouted slightly as he left, sighing and slipping under the water.

Itachi blushed furiously, going to his and Kisame's room. 'Whats wrong with me? A giggle? I sound like a freaking school girl!' The weasel mentally berated himself, changing.

Kisame sighed happily. "That was such a wonderful giggle~~~~~"

Zetsu chuckled. "It was like a tinkling bell~ So beautiful and pure and- Hey, why am I agreeing with you? You bastard!" The plant man growled at him.

Kisame smirked and got out, sticking his tongue out at him. "Alls fair in love and war, and this is a war of love." The blue man walked out happily.

Zetsu growled and flipped him off as he left, getting out as well. "Three can play it that way... Just you wait..."

AU: Alright~! Another update on Kisame and Zetsu's war!


	4. Ame

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>

Kisame walked downt he hall of the base, humming a cheery tune. He was going in with the big guns today for the war of love. He had a box of dango under one arm, a shark plushie in his hand and a bouquet of white lilys in the other. The shark was ready to make his weasel swoon, to fall head over heels, to be swept away by his strong blue arms and held close against his rippled chest as their lips made contact with one another and- Kisame stopped himself, a dark purple blush across his face.

'Easy now... I haven't even gone on a first date with the guy and I'm having wet and naughty thoughts about him...' Kisame sweatdropped heavilly and made his way towards the living room.

As soon as he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. Zetsu was right across the hall, walking toward the living room as well with a box of dango, a bouquet of white lilys in his hand, and a panda plushie. (1)

"You!" The two akatsuki members said at the same time. They started going toward eachother, growls and snarls coming from then when suddenly they heard a tiny squeel fromt he living room.

"Buh bye Mama! Buh bye Dada!"

"..."

"Mama?"

"Dada?"

The two odd colored members peeked into the living room and stared at the sight before them. The Itachi Uchiha, killer of the Uchiha clan, and the man they were both madly in love with, was playing with Pein and Konan's daughter, Ame. Both of the member's jaw dropped and watched as the Uchiha bounced the small child up and down, laughing as she squeeled and giggled.

Itachi smiled happily and giggled, kissing her head as she rambled on and looked to the door as the two onlookers fell through the doorway, sweatdropping. Kisame and Zetsu mumbled and got up, blushes gracing their features as the weasel giggled at their actions.

"S-So Itachi, what's up?" Kisame said, trying to regain his cool. Itachi sweatdropped again and hummed.

"I'm watching Ame for a little while while Leader-sama and Konan go on a date."

Zetsu's face suddenly brightened and smiled at Itachi. "We can help you take care of her Itachi~" Su smiled happily, Zet blushing.

Kisame growled then smiled at Itachi sweetly. "And I can help too!"

Itachi blushed lightly and held Ame as she squirmed. "Thats ok guys, you don't have to-"

"WE WANT TO!" The two members practically shouted at him.

Itachi stared at them, sweatdropping. "O-Ok..." The weasel looked to the small girl as she got up and started leading Itachi to her room to play with her, giggling. The two older men followed happily, glaring at eachother out of the corner of their eyes the entire way. Ame babbled on and on to Itachi as she went into her room with her, making him stand in the middle of the room and dug through her closet for what she needed.

Zetsu looked around at the room and started day dreaming. What would his and Itachi's kid look like if they had one? Would they have a little girl too? A smile graced the cannibals lips as he went more in depth about his offspring. He could just picture her now. A small, lithe little girl with pitch black hair like her mommy, bi colored skin and gold eyes like her daddy. She would have the best he could afford of course. Her room would be a light green color with some delicate pink roses decorating it, white furniture with pink cushions, the works.

The plant man was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when the little girl slammed his face into the floor with her jutsu, the demi-god earning a glare in response. Ame giggled cheerfully and started dressing him up in a bright purple tutu, beads, perfume, make up, markers, stickers, hair bows, and anything she could get her hands on to make him "beautiful".

Kisame snickered, staring at the now "beautified" Zetsu. Ame turned her head creepily at him, smirking. "Is Kisas turn now~~~~~" She said innocently, lipstick in one hand and a flaming pink hair bow in the other.

Kisame's eyes were as wide as pumpkins, backing away slowly from the satanic girl. "N-No no, thats ok. Uncle Kisa is good.. Please! NOES~!" Kisame tried to run only to be slammed into the floor by the girl's jutsu. Ame hopped on Kisa and started decorating him, pulling on things, putting tings in his hair, grabbing her make up stuff.

Itachi had to hold back a laugh when Ame lead out Kisame and Zetsu. Zetsu was dressed in a purple tutu and purple beads around his neck, having bright blue sparkly eye shadow on with crudely applied red lipstick across their face, purple sequency hairbows in his hair. Kisame was no better, being adorned with a hot pink tutu and boa, red eyeshadow and lipstick across his face as well as hot pink bows clamped to the spikey hair.

Ame smiled and giggled, "Dey are bewtiful now~!" She ran over and hugged Itachi tightly, the two oddly colored males standing there awkwardly. Itachi couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing loudly, holding his sides.

"Y-Ya Ame, they are pretty and sparkly now aren't they~?" Itachi giggled more as the men blushed. The weasel smiled and walked over to them, grabbing one of the beads from Zetsu's neck and a bow from Kisas hair, putting on the necklace and attached the bow to his ponytail holder, chuckling. "Now we can all be pretty, huh boys~?"

Kisame smiled and chuckled, gently playing with the Uchiha's hair. "Yes Itachi-chan~~~ But you're the prettiest of all~" Itachi blushed darkly, his face almost the same shade as the bow. Zetsu smiled and cupped Itachi's ceek lightly, running a black fingers over every bead on his neck.

"Very beautiful, if we do say so ourselves~" The cannibal smiled at Itachi, making the weasel blush even more.

Ame pouted cutely, wanting more attention on herself and stamped her foot. "Ame wants to watch a movie!" Itachi blushed and walked over to Ame, scooping her up in his arms.

"Yes Ame-chan~~~ Which movie do you want to watch tonight? The Princess and the rainbow chakra? The Fairy Movie? The Sprinkles and Gumdrop Forest Pixies?"

"Oh! Ame wants to watch Unspeakable Horrors From The Third Dimension!"

"...O...k..."

Ame giggled innocently and sat on the couch, curling up with her favorite plushie and started watching the movie. Itachi shivered and left the room, going to make popcorn for Ame when he felt someone pressing into his back. The weasel stiffened as a pair of strong, mismatched arms wrapped around his waist.

"Do you need some help, Itachi-chan?" Zetsaid softly into his ear, smiling softly as the uchiha mewled breathlessly.

"I-I was j-just making some popcorn..." Itachi blushed darkly, mewling as Zetsu started kneading his hips.

"Nnnn~~~ I can pop something else for you if you want~" (2) Su said, chuckling as the weasel's face turned as red as a tomatoe.

Kisame growled from the doorway, looking to Ame and smirked. "hey Ame, want to help a shark out?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you candy~"

"Screw off pervert."

"Not that way!"

"Uh huh."

"..."

"How about I get your daddy's horror movie collection for you?"

Ame practically tackled Kisame. "Ame At your service!" Kisame sweatdropped and told her his plan, smirking as she nodded and went to the middle of the floor. Kisame hid behind the wall lightly, watching as Ame suddenly started screaming and crying.

Itachi jumped and bolted to the living room, leaving a stunned Zetsu behind. "Ame whats wrong? Are you ok?"

Ame cried and held onto him lightly. "Ame misses Mama and Dada!"

Itachi sighed softly and bounced her lightly, trying to calm her. "Its ok Ame~~ Your mama and dada will be back soon-"

"We're home~!" Pein chirped happily, walking in with a disheaveled Konan behind him. "Where's my Ame-chan~~~?"

Ame squeeled and ran to her daddy, holding onto his leg. "Daddy~!" Pein smiled wide and picked up his daughter, thanking Itachi and walked to his and Konan's room. Konan followed behind him, glaring at anyone in her way.

Itachi sweatdropped and got up, excusing himself to his room. Zetsu peeked out from the kitchen, seeing the smiling shark and growled.

"You evil son of a bitch..." Su growled out darkly.

Kisame chuckled and flipped him the third finger thrust, walking off to his own room. Zetsu steamed in the kitchen, fully determined to pay him back in full.  
>===<p>

AU: Oh ho ho...The heat is rising between these two~


	5. The Mysterious Manga

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>Kisame stood in front of the full sized mirror in his room shirtless. He smiled a sharky grin at the mirror and flexed his muscles, watching as the blue skin rippled and tightened. Kisame smirked again, continuing to do ridiculous poses and moves.<p>

"Oh, hey Itachi. Have I been working out? Oh ya, you noticed? They re big aren't they? Do you want to touch them~? Its ok, just be careful. These guns are hard to control. They are truly beasts~" Kisame purred out.

He was interrupted though by an outburst of laughter from the corner of the room. The shark whipped his head back and glared at his weapon, Samehada.

"What's so funny?:

"Y-You think he'll fall for, for that!"

Samehada laughed loudly and fell over from it's place against the wall. Kisame growled, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, shut up you hunk of bandages..."  
>===<p>

Zetsu sat on the queen sized bed in their room, thinking to himself. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and smirked.

"Hey Itachi, do you believe in soul mates? Because me soul wants to mate wth yours~"

The cannibal smiled at himself. "Oh ya, that's a good one."  
>===<p>

Itachia nd Deidara sat on the couch in the living room, giggling like mad school girls while looking at a manga.

"Ooooh~ look at that one, un~"

"Oh ya, oo! And this one~"

"Ayyyaaaa~~~~! Un un un~!"

"Nyaa~!"

Kisame and Zetsu peeked into the living room and stared at the two members on the couch. Itachi giggled and blushed, seeing the two men staring at them and quickly hid the book. The shark and plant man smirked, walking in.

"So~ what are you two laughing about~?" Zetsu purred out, sitting on the armchair of the couch next to Itachi.

Itachi blushed more. "I-Its nothing~" the weasel squeaked as his partner grabbed the manga from them. "Kisame~!"

The shark chuckled and looked over the manga, raising an eyebrow. "What's this? 'Two of a Kind' ?"

Itachi blushed furiously and ran off, completely embarassed. Deidara squeeled like a little girl and ran off the other way. The plant man raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch. "So what is it?"

Kisame hummed and plopped on the couch next to him, opening up the book as they both leaned in and looked over it. "...Zetsu?"

"Ya?"

"Is this...what I think it is?..."

"...Ya..."

"... huh..."

The two semes stared at the manga, turning the page and both of their faces turned red. The shark coughed awkwardly and rose from the couch, murmuring something about taking care of a problem and rushed off to the bathroom. Zetsu took the book and looked both ways to see if anyone was watching, then slinked off to his room and shut the door, the sound of multiple locks being heard.

Deidara and Itachi looked around the living room, flipping over every piece of furniture and searched every nook and cranny.

"Dammit un! It's not here... I bet that Tobi bastard took it un!" Deidara ran off frantically to find Tobi, leaving Itachi alone in the middle of the room.

Itachi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wonder where that yaoi manga went..." The weasel shrugged and walked off, going to get one of his multiple other ones in his room.  
>=== AU: *bows* I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE~! I know I know, I have been doing horribly at trying to update... And I know this one is really short, I promise the next will be much longer~! <p>


	6. Inu what?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!  
>===<p>Itachi made his way into the quiet base, sighing heavilly. He had just returned back from a solo mission and he was exhausted. The weasel hung his akatsuki cloak on the coat rack at the entrance of the base and took off his shoes by the front door. He wandered into the living room and plopped down on the couch, letting out another heavy sigh. Almost all of the other members were out on missions today. Almost.<p>

Zetsu hummed a light tune as he walked down the hallway, walking into the livng room and about jumped out of his skin when he saw Itachi.

"HOLY HELL-I mean, hi Itachi!" Zet said hastily, a light blush on his cheeks.

Itachi giggled and waved at him, stretching out happily on the couch and sighed again, his shirt rising up slightly to expose his pearly skn. Zetsu stared at the small strip of white against the black pants and shirt, his mouth watering slightly. The plant man dreamt of that skin. Of that lean, muscular body pressing against his own rigid one, heafty moans and screams of pleasure echoing through it while he thrust deep inside, spreading his warm love throughout the raven's body, hearing his name. 'Zetsu~! Zetsu~! Ah, Zetsu!~'

"Zetsu? Oi, Zetsu?..." Itachi asked the plant man, a slight look of concern on his face. Zetsu instantly snapped out of it and blushed again.

"I-I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to watch that anime thing Konan has taken a liking to, I think its called Inuyaka, Inoishi, or something like that..."

Zetsu chuckled. "InuYasha? Sure..." He plopped down next to the Uchiha as he turned the TV on, watching the TV screen buzz to life and images of white haired dog demons danced across the screen. Itachi leaned back and rested against the comfy back of the couch, letting histense muscles relax.

Zetsu's eyes wandered over Itachi, suddenly coming up with an idea. The bi colored man stretched exaggeratly and gently layed his arm over the back of the couch and across Itachi's shoulders, resting his hand on the weasel's chest lightly. Itachi's cheeks took a light pink tinge at the motion and slightly moved into the plant man's touch, pressing into his chest as they watched the show.

"Hn. That Sesshomaru fellow sure is attractive huh?"

Zetsu was thrown off by the weasel's comment, looking to him. "Sesshomaru?"

Itachi chuckled and nodded, pointing to a long white haired character on the screen. "The one with the markings on his face..."

The plant man raised an eye brow and looked to the screen. "You mean the one that looks like a Sailor Moon reject with a fluffy monster growing on his shoulder? Ya, really attractive..."

The raven stared and starting laughing lightly at the screen, smiling happily. Zetsu chuckled and smiled, starting to try and make Itachi release that pure joy called laughter.

"Is it just me or does InuYasha sound like he's compensating for something? I mean, really? A bright red ass kimono and you want to shove a long pointy object at people and boast about how big and powerful it is?"

Itachi laughed harder, holding his side as Zetsu continued on. "And what is that next to the clown reject of fuzzyness, an imp? That looks like Kisame's cousin!"

Itachi gasped and slapped his chest playfully. "Hey~~~ Play nice~"

Zetsu laughed and smiles at him, poking him in his side lightly. "Ya ya~~~~" His smile grew as the Uchiha let out a loud laugh, smirking. "Oh hoh~? So you're ticklish are you~?" The plant man smirked and started wiggling his fingers over the weasel's sides, smiling wide as he laughed and squirmed and continued.

The weasel let out a fit of giggles as he was assalted by the fingers. "Noooo~~~!" He squirmed and laughed more, ending up under the plant man. "I-I surrender~!"

The oddly colored man smiled and let up on his ruthless attack, letting Itachi catch his breath and chuckled. "So cute..." The two akatsuki members looked to eachother and blushed, suddenly realizing their position. Itachi looked up at Zetsu, a dark blush covering his face. Zetsu smiled lovingly and leaned down, his lips inching their way to meet Itachi's.

'This is it' Zetsu thought, 'Nothing can ruin this moment...'

"Hey guys~! I'm home~!" Kisame called out through the base, smiling wide.

Itachi practically shoved Zetsu off of him, his face as red as a tomatoe and ran off to his room, slammin the door. Zetsu blinked and glared up at the ceiling heavilly.

"Damn you cock-blocking author!"  
>=== <p>


	7. Colors Combine

Au: Ending so soon? Yes, I am sorry to say that I will be ending this fic here~ but, I leave you all with a delicious smut scene! Enjoy~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>

Zetsu sighed depressingly as he sat on the floor of his room. After his lovely little weasel scampered away, he hasn't let Zetsu around him in days. Did he do something wrong? Did he rush it? Should he just give up? Zetsu's head was so full of questions, none of which were going to be answered easily. The plant man sghed and flopped back onto the ground as someone walked in.

Kisame glared down at Zetsu, a slight pout on his face. "Oi! I heard you tried pulling a move on Itachi while I was gone! That's dirty play ass!"

"Ya ya... I'm sorry..." Zetsu murmured softly, a black arm laying across his eyes.

Kisame, slightly taken aback, watched the bi colored man curiously and walked over after shutting the door, sitting next to him on the ground. "Hey man...What's wrong? You know I was just kidding..."

Zetsu sighed softly. "I give up. You win Kisame. I don't even care anymore...You won Itachi-chan." The plant teared up behind his arm and rolled over onto his side.

Kisame frowned and patted his back. "Hey...Don't say that man... We're still going at it, we both care about him." The shark flashed him a bright grin. "How could you call yourself a man if you just gave up your love to another guy?"

Zetsu blushed slightly and murmured. "He doesn't even want to come near me anymore ever since that night..."

The blue skinned man sat back and hummed thoughtfully. "That's just how Itachi-chan is Zetsu. He is very timid and quiet one you get to know him. He can be described like his name, I guess. He makes cute sounds, is adorable, an scampers away at new things. But at the same time if you anger him he'll rip your face off." The two colored men laughed heartily at the description, Zetsu lightening up a little.

"What do you suppose we do then to get the little weasel to come out and play?"

"Why, we do what every great hunter does." He smirked, his pearly white teeth shining. "We go find our prey."  
>===<p>

Itachi stood in the kitchen and watched as the tea pot on the stove brewed his favorite drink. He took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent, something that always calmed his nerves. The weasel had been even more distant than usual this week due to his embarassing encounter with a certain plant man. Itachi sighed and took the pot from the stove as it whistled, pouring himself a cup of tea and took it over to the small stone table. As he sat down to enjoy his drink two very large and muscular men came in and swopped him from the chair and carried him out.

He blinked once. Twice. A third time before confronting the two annoyances. "Kisame, Zetsu, what are you doing?"

Kisame and Zetsu kept quiet, taking him to the shark and weasel's room and set him down gently onto the small black sheeted bed in the center of the room. Itachi looked up at them questioningly, slightly afraid of what the two larger men were going to do to him. Kisame sighed softly and got on his knees with Zetsu, both of them taking one of Itachi's hands and looked into his pitch back eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha; I love you." They both said in unison, all of their affection and love for him practically pouring from their matching gold eyes. Itachi felt all the blood of his body rush to his cheeks, staring at the two oddly colored men before him.

"I-I...I don't know what to say.." The Uchiha mumbled quietly, looking to them with a flustered face. "I... I love you both... But that can't be right...Can it?.."

Zetsu and Kisame smiled wide, the shark pulling his younger partner into his arms. "Of course it can Itachi-chan...Here...We'll show you..." The blue man purred out in his ear, raking his teeth over it lightly.

Itachi shivered and let out a small squeak, blushing as Zetsu moved to rest between his legs. "A-Ah! Kisame, Zetsu I-" The Uchiha's face went bright red as the plant man captured his lips. Zetsu moaned softly and meshed his own mismatched lips with the pale pink ones below him, smirking slightly as he felt the raven haired boy return the gesture. Kisame moved his arms down to Itachi's sides and took a hold of the edge of his shirt, peeling it off of his lithe body. Itachi groaned happily and broke his kiss from Zetsu as the fabric passed between them, connecting again instantly and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"MMmmm~~~" Kisame smirked and ran his fingers over his back and sides, relishing in the small noses coming from the pale man. Zetsu broke the kiss and smirked, leaning down and latched onto Itachi's neck. The Uchiha groaned in pleasure and tilted his head to the side to allow him more access, connecting his lips with Kisames. The shark smirked and made out with the smaller man, tugging down his pants and ran his rough calloused hands over his creamy thighs.

Itachi's head fell back and moaned loudly, blushing as his apendage down south grew to attention. Zetsu pulled away from his neck and smirked.

"Nnn~~~ That's some meat I want to eat~~" He dove down between the weasel's legs and manuevered his member into his mouth, sucking. The Uchiha's face turned bright red and gasped loudly, shivering furiously from the pleasure. Kisame smirked and stripped for the weasel, laughing as his eyes bulged out of his head when his blue member was revealed.

"Nnn~ Still sure you want us Itachi-chan~?" The shark man leans over Zetsu, capturing the pink petals.

Itachi moaned happily into the kiss and hold onto him shakily. "H-Hai~ P-Please, Kisaaaaa!" He moaned happily and shivered furiously as he fininshed. Zetsu purred and licked up every last drop, getting up and started stripping.

The weasel panted and ran his hand down Kisame's chest to his hips, running his fingers through the blue carpet down below. Kisame groaned happily and tilted his head back, smirking and bucks into him.

"Nnnn~~~ Think you can handle it little one?" Kisame watched him with lust filled eyes.

Itachi blushed and nodded eagerly, leaning in and hesitantly started to lick at the purplish head. The blue man groaned softy and watched him, running his fingers through the black locks and freed them from the hair tie. The Uchiha blushed and opened his mouth wide, taking the blue appendage into his mouth and worked his jaw muscles around it. Kisame groaned loudly a pulled the raven haired boy closer, bucking into the hot cavern. Itachi swallowed hard around Kisame, grabbing at his thick hips and deep throated his member. The shark gasped and bucked again, blinking in surprise as he felt someone wrapping themselves around his waist.

He looked back and smiled at Zetsu. "Nnn~ Is someone getting a little lonely?" Zetsu blushed slightly and nodded. The shark chuckled and pulled him close, starting to make out with him. Itachi glanced up from his work and stared as the two semes shared saliva, his jaw going slack and let the wet member slip out of his mouth. Zetsu moaned happily and kissed him more, reaching down and started stroking himself. Kisame groaned and pulled away lightly, smirking.

"Ahhh~~ My my, you two sure are eager, ne?" He smirked as the two shorter men nodded furiously, chuckling. "Hn~ Guess it's time to get this show on the road ne?" Kisame chuckled happily and picked up Itachi, laying him down on the bed.

Itachi looked up at his older partner innocently, memories of their long partnership flashing before his eyes as the blue man leaned down and licked at his opening. The weasel blushed furiously and spread his legs slightly, watching as the shark man attacked his pink hole and grew even more excited. Zetsu watched happily and leaned closer to the pale chest, his tongue lashing out and attacked the small pink nubs. The Uchiha gasped loudly and bucked, whimpering as Kisame stretched his small hole.

The blue man kissed his thigh trying to calm him down. "Almost done Itachi-chan~"

Itachi panted and looked to them needily. "Please~ J-Just put it in~" He mewled softly, spreading his legs more.

Kisame looked to him and Zetsu, chuckling. "Alright~" The two semes sat up and grabbed a bottle of oil from the table stand, squeezing some into his hand and slicked up his member.

Itachi moaned and watched, his eyes widening as Kisame slicked up Zetsu's member as well. The plant man groaned happily and bucked into the blue hand. The blue man chuckled happily and let go lightly, turning to Itachi and gripped his hips. He smiled and pulled the pale legs up onto his shoulders, pushing into the tight opening.

Itachi gasped loudly and moaned, adjusting to the large member. "A-Ah! K-Kisa~" he moaned happily, grabbing onto Zetsu's member.

Zetsu groaned happily and bucked into his hand as Itachi stroked him. Kisame smirked and started thrusting at a fast pace. Itachi screamed in pleasure and bucked up as his bundle of nerves was hit again and again.  
>===<p>

The three lovers lay in bed happily, the younger sandwiched between the two elder ones. Kisame yawned as the sunshine peeked through the window blades.

"Hnnnnn~~~~" The sharkman yawned and stretched, smiling at his lovely lovers. "Good morning you two~"

Itachi stretched and yawned happily before letting out a loud groan, a hand massaging his lower back. "Owwwww~~~~"

Zetsu chuckled softly and rolls onto his side. "Kisame I think you were a little rough with him~~"

Kisame pouted cutely. "Its hard not to~ So hot and tight, MMMMmmmmm I'm getting frisky just thinking about it..." He chuckled at his younger partners blush and kissed his cheek.

Zetsu chuckled and smirked. "Ya, well next time I'm on top."

Kisame scoffed at him. "In your dreams ficus."

"Screw off you guppy!"

"What did you call me?"

Itachi could only laugh at their argument and fall back over as they continued. He never expected this to happen. Green, blue, red and black coming together to stain the bedsheets white, it just goes to show no matter the color, love prevailed in the end.  
>===<p>

And that is the finale~!


End file.
